


To Prove Him Wrong

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determination is Hermione's middle name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Prove Him Wrong

Title: To Prove Him Wrong  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
Summary: Determination is Hermione's middle name.  
Word Count: 239  
Genre: Mild angst/Romance  
Warnings: Slightly OOC  
A/N: Written for [](http://telperion1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://telperion1.livejournal.com/)**telperion1** 's birthday. The request: Snermione, prompt: consequences.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) , with a special thank you to [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://twilightsorcery.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://twilightsorcery.livejournal.com/)**twilightsorcery** for brain storming with me. Yay, Sectus! :)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

To Prove Him Wrong

~

“I cannot believe you actually came,” Severus said, looking up as Hermione walked in.

“I said I would,” she replied. “Have I ever given you reason to think that I don’t keep my word?”

He looked away. “When one is lied to repeatedly, it becomes hard to differentiate the honest people from the dishonest ones.”

“Severus...”

“You shouldn’t be here,” he interrupted. “It is likely that this very conversation is being monitored. Would you have people know of our association?”

“I would be proud to have people know about us,” she replied, voice low and throbbing with sincerity.

“Foolish girl,” he said, but his voice was laced with affection. “I suspect you shall forget all about me soon enough. Five years is a long time to one as young as you.”

“It’s just not fair,” she said fiercely.

He shrugged. “When has life ever been fair? And in this case I knew what the consequences would be before I took my actions.”

“You saved us all!”

“I still used an Unforgivable, and I do not have the good fortune of being named Potter.”

A knock on the door startled them both.

“It’s time,” the Auror said, and Severus stood with a nod.

“I shall wait for you,” Hermione vowed.

Severus shook his head. “Stubborn Gryffindor. You’ll do so just to prove me wrong, won’t you?”

She smiled through her tears as he was led away. “Bloody right I will.”

~


End file.
